Well pump and/or motor failure is a continual problem during drilling or operation of a well. In most wells, during operation, the pump and/or motor is installed down well via a “drop pipe”. Such drop pipes range in diameter and usually come in 20 to 21 foot lengths. Each length of pipe is threaded on each end and connected to the next length by use of a coupling. During operation, the pump is threaded onto the very last or bottom piece of pipe. In these cases, when the pump and/or motor fails it must be removed from the well and serviced. Typically the pumps and/or motors have a check valve built into them to prevent water from draining out of the pipe after it turns off. Accordingly, when pulling the pump and disconnecting each length of pipe from the next, each section of pipe is filled with water that has been kept in the pipe by the check valve, making the task of decoupling sections of the pipe difficult and messy.